Mbed
[[mbed|'Mbed' ]](also known as mbed1) is a famous American star grinder, level verifier and Moderator in Geometry Dash. ''He was recruited by RobTop on January 4, 2019, to the Moderation team.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yj3Uyy1aVeY He is known for having verified some of JonathanGD's levels. He prefers his name to be spelled with a lowercase m, as opposed to a capitalized m. Levels Unrated levels * windy thing - This is a very buggy and old level. This is the first level he's ever created. * Frenzied wave - This level is a slow wave challenge also made a long time ago. * Wave Challenge - This is another wave challenge with a faster speed and more variety. This level is also dedicated to Top 100 player BPBungis. * Wave Challenge Easy - As its name implies, this is an easier version of the previous "Wave Challenge". * Save Keytar - A currently almost-empty level which used to be a level dedicated to an old friend of mbed. * W A V E Challenge - A wave challenge in which the wave physics are tweaked in a weird way to add actual challenge to the level. * W H A T Challenge - A confusing gravity ball challenge mainly consisting of invisible moving objects. * Spike - A tiny collaboration in which 5 different creators, including mbed, created 5 different spikes and put them together. * 40 Million - A little layout that was meant to have the ID "40000000". Unfortunately for the creator, the level received the ID "40000001". * Ryanab circles - This is a buffed part of Sonic Wave made for the creator RyanAB. For some odd reason, the almost entirety of the comment section is filled with the comment "good level but i am not good at wave", coming from plenty of players. * 50000000 - * Spout Demon levels Easy Demon levels * Late to the Party (featured) - His first and only rated level. This is a collaboration with Lumpy and Genericqueso, and is an entry for Darnoc's old Creator Contest centered around finishing an unfinished level of his. The Creator Contest was never finished so the level does technically still qualify years later. Trivia * He has verified quite a few levels including Chaotic Hyperdrive by Havok, and many of JonathanGD's levels including Dark Travel, BuTiTi II, Future Funk, and Biru. He also recorded the official video for Serponge's MasterGame. * He is in the Top 500 players, with more than 25,000 stars, and has over 5 thousand hours in-game. * He has a popular video of the difficult platformer ''The End is Nigh, with his video of the game's ending over 10 thousand views on YouTube. * Additionally, from being a moderator in-game, he is also a moderator on the Geometry Dash Mod's public server. * He is also the host of the famous level "Metal Shock V", a sequel to the Metal Shock franchise started by SMBlacktime. He is very proud of this and the fifth level has famous creators like PrismDash, GenericQueso, and TurtleBro. It is not released yet. Videos References Category:Game moderators Category:Level creators Category:Players